Jocelyn Fray
'''Jocelyn Fray' is the mother of Clary Fray and Jonathan Morgenstern, adopted mother of Maddox King , the wife of Luke Garroway and, formerly, Valentine Morgenstern. Jocelyn was originally an active Shadowhunter and a member of the Circle with her husband, but after discovering her husband's heinous and cruel acts, she abandoned the cause and became a key orchestrator against the Uprising. Jocelyn escaped the life of Shadowhunters to live a safe mundane life in New York with her daughter, Clary. Biography Early life Jocelyn Fairchild was born to Adele Nightshade and Granville Fairchild II. She grew up an only child in the Fairchild manor in Idris, where she developed a close friendship with Lucian Graymark, as well Lucian's older sister, Amatis. When they were old enough, she and Lucian went to Alicante to attend Shadowhunter Academy and complete their training. During this time, Jocelyn became good friends with Madeleine Bellefleur. Jocelyn was a natural Shadowhunter, while Lucian struggled and found great difficulty in his training until he began training with Valentine Morgenstern, a popular student who was a year older than them. Valentine When many of the students began to flock to Valentine, Jocelyn joked that the Circle consisted of a bunch of fanatics—that the group was "Valentine's fan club". However, when Valentine's father died, Jocelyn and Valentine grew closer; Jocelyn remembered that she was around sixteen when she fell in love with him. The pair got engaged soon after and married when she was eighteen, or nineteen, after school. Though her parents were still slightly disappointed that she opted to marry so early, everyone was still happy for her, as they thought Valentine was a good man. Her friend Madeleine, though, saw through Valentine's facade and expressed her doubts as soon as she was told about their engagement, which Jocelyn dismissed as mere jealousy. The couple moved into her family's manor and lived happily for the first few years of their marriage. Circle meetings continued, and through it all, Valentine told Jocelyn that he needed her presence and opinions in the group; though she knew Valentine was merely flattering her. Eventually, she became pregnant, and both were thrilled. However, Jocelyn had already began to notice Valentine's strange behavior and his activities beneath their house; she noticed him staying in their cellars for extended periods of time and heard cries and screams in their house. She had also grown more skeptical and scared of the direction he was taking the Circle, which no longer revolved around reforming the Clave but began to involve hurting innocent Downworlders, Valentine finally acting on his anger towards Downworlders, which he had had since his father's death. Jocelyn soon told Lucian her fears, and when he asked Valentine about it, Valentine somehow made Jocelyn forget. And then Lucian was Turned into a werewolf. The morning after he first Changed, he came to their house; Jocelyn had wanted to console him, but Valentine stopped her, apparently worried for their unborn baby, and took Lucian to the woods. When Valentine returned, he claimed that Lucian had killed himself. Grief-stricken, Jocelyn fell into depression and isolated herself from their friends, with Valentine insisting that she was only having a difficult pregnancy. Unbeknownst to her, Valentine had already began giving her doses of demon blood in the form of sleeping drafts, which gave her nightmares. Her mother, Adele, was with her when she gave birth. As soon as Jocelyn gazed into Jonathan's eyes, she knew that there was something very wrong with their son, immediately recognizing that it was inhuman, though uncertain why. She also felt guilty for being unable to love her child and had become suicidal. Sometime later, Ragnor Fell sent her a message, telling her that Lucian was still alive and had become the pack leader in Brocelind Forest. She almost immediately went looking for Lucian, and when she finally saw him, she realized that Valentine had lied to her and began to "truly hate him". Being reunited with Lucian made Jocelyn decide to try and love Jonathan. That night, however, she was woken by the cries of a child; a bewildered Jocelyn was hopeful that it was Jonathan, since he strangely never cried. However, when it turned out to not have been Jonathan, she went looking for the source and heard that it came from their unused cellar. Growing up in the manor, Jocelyn knew how and where to find the key; in their old cellar, she discovered the space Valentine had made for himself for his experiments, where she saw demons and Downworlders being tortured and notes of his observations. Then she saw that Valentine had been experimenting on himself, and her, particularly Jonathan while still in her womb, whom she then realized was demonic. The Uprising Still worried for her, Valentine began mixing angel, particularly Ithuriel's, blood into her food, hoping to alleviate her despair. While it did affect her slightly by giving her the focus and strength to go on, and certain abilities, it also unwittingly contributed to their unborn daughter's powerful rune-making skills. The realization of how monstrous Valentine really was, and with the determination given to her by the angel blood, made Jocelyn decide to finally put a stop to him. She began secretly meeting with Lucian, and, together, they plotted against Valentine and the Circle's planned Uprising. They warned the Downworlders of the Circle's plans, telling them to prepare for battle. Jocelyn also stayed with Valentine, pretending nothing was wrong, to get as much information as she could. During that time, Jocelyn would bring Jonathan to the Lightwoods' home and let him play with Alec. She also realized that Valentine had also been experimenting on Céline Herondale's unborn son, just as he was doing to her. Scared that Valentine might discover her betrayal, she went to Ragnor Fell and asked him for a potion that would put her into a coma, to prevent her from being able to say anything in the event that Valentine capture her to torture answers out of her. To protect her, she then hid the Book of the White, which held the cure to her potion, in a cookbook in the Wayland manor one evening during a party. As a backup plan, Jocelyn also told her old friend, the only one who hated Valentine to never betray her to Valentine—Madeleine Bellefleur. At that point, Jocelyn had also realized that she was pregnant again. Though she wanted to leave, she could not bring herself to, knowing that Valentine would follow them if she did and came to the realization that he had to die. When the day of the Uprising came, Jocelyn and Valentine rode to the city together, with Lucian and his pack following their trail. When the Circle rose to bear arms against the defenseless Downworlders and Shadowhunters, Jocelyn opened the Hall doors for the armed Downworlders lying in wait, and the battle began. Despite the need to have Valentine killed, she could not bring herself to do it, and when Lucian and Valentine fought against each other during the conflict, Jocelyn stopped them, only to be used by Valentine as leverage against Lucian. Valentine escaped with her and took her as far as the river. Worried for Jonathan, whom she then still saw as her son despite everything, she went to the Fairchild manor, only to find it set on fire. In the ruins, she and Lucian found the skeletons of her parents and what everyone thought were Valentine and Jonathan's skeletons. Jocelyn, knowing Valentine more than anyone else, knew that he would never give up easily and was still alive. Mundane life At that, Jocelyn decided that, to protect Clary, she no longer wanted anything to do with Shadowhunters or the Clave, and that they would start a safe, hidden, mundane life together. With Lucian, Jocelyn left Idris and went to Paris. When she told Luke about her pregnancy, he offered to marry her and take care of them. Thinking he was merely being a good friend, she refused. Telling Lucian that she knew Valentine was still alive, she then left Paris and moved to New York. They first lived in East Village, Manhattan, where Jocelyn met neighbors who had a son named Jonathan Clark. At one point, Jocelyn, who had become an artist, was commissioned to paint their son. Jocelyn kept the man's photo and used it as a cover as Clary's dead father, in case she ever asked. Jocelyn had also kept a box of Jonathan's things, including a baby's shoe and lock of his white-blond hair, which she took out once every year. Jocelyn also supported her and Clary's life by selling paintings and, when they ran low on money, the Morgensterns' ancestral jewelry Valentine had given her. Jocelyn hoped that Clary would have a blind Inner Eye since some Shadowhunters need to be trained to see the Shadow World. However, that was not the case; Jocelyn realized Clary could see the Shadow World perfectly fine upon seeing her teasing a pixie when she was around two years old. Jocelyn then went to the local High Warlock Magnus Bane in hopes of having him remove her Inner Eye. However, Magnus warned her that doing so would most likely kill Clary or, in the least, drive her to insanity. Instead, he came up with a spell that would make her forget anything of the Shadow World as she saw it—a spell that had to be recast every two years or it would begin to fade. The same day, Jocelyn also met Tessa Gray. When Magnus suggested for Clary to have a protection ritual, usually performed on Shadowhunter children by an Iron Sister and a Silent Brother, performed on her, Jocelyn refused, not wanting to risk letting the Clave know. Tessa, however, volunteered to perform the ritual in the place of an Iron Sister, and recommended a Silent Brother, presumably Brother Zachariah, that will not tell the Clave about them. Jocelyn and Clary then took the surname "Fray", a portmanteau of Fairchild and Gray, which Jocelyn chose for the relationship of the Fairchilds, Jocelyn's "lost family", and Tessa. Around three years later, Lucian, whom by then was going by the name Luke Garroway, arrived at their home. Happy to see him, she let him stay the night; however, she was still slightly skeptical, apparently seeing him as a part of the past she had fought hard to escape. Wanting to be a part of their lives, Luke promised to leave his past behind to be with them. Eventually, they moved to an apartment in Park Slope, Brooklyn. There, she met Madame Dorothea, a mundane woman who was adopted by the witch who looked after a Portal in the city. Still in possession of the Mortal Cup she stole from Valentine, Jocelyn, with an ability she gained from the angel blood given to her by Valentine, drew the Cup into a tarot card, the Ace of Cups, which she painted as a part of the deck she gave Dorothea. Dream state At one point in 2007, Jocelyn feared that the spell on Clary's mind had begun to fade and it was time to be recast. However, she could not contact Magnus, who was apparently in Tanzania. Around that time, Dorothea also told her that Valentine was seen in the city. Jocelyn knew that Valentine would come for her and the Cup soon, so she decided that she, Luke, and Clary would all go to Luke's farm upstate to hide; however, she also decided not to tell Clary exactly why, which Luke was opposed to. She was too late, however. The morning after Clary went to the Pandemonium Club, Jocelyn and Luke were packing and sprung the news of their 'vacation' on Clary. Exasperated, Clary left with her best friend, Simon, before Jocelyn could talk to her. Shortly afterwards, Valentine arrived with demons and broke into the apartment. Jocelyn then called Clary, who answered only on the third ring, telling her to not go home and call Luke, to tell him that he'd found her. Before she could explain further, a demon caught up to Jocelyn; she told Clary she loved her, ended the call, and took the potion that then put her in a coma-like state. Valentine, who still apparently loved Jocelyn, and needed to know where the Cup was, brought her to his hideout, Renwick's, where Valentine constantly talked to her. Because of the dream-like state she was in, she heard most of what he had to say. He told her about Jonathan, and that he was alive, about how he had been giving her angel blood before they separated, how he had killed Michael Wayland and his son in their place, and about what he did to Céline Herondale's son, whom he had taken from her corpse, Jace. During her disappearance, Clary frantically searched for the cure; with the aid of the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute, she was able to uncover parts of her past. Clary also met Magnus, who told her what Jocelyn had been asking her to do to Clary's mind the past fourteen years. For this, Clary also held some resentment towards her mother for lying about who she was. When Clary and Luke managed to figure out where they were, they went to Renwick's and finally found Jocelyn, still in her coma. Though Valentine escaped, with the Cup, after that, he was not able to take Jocelyn with him. They were able to recover her unconscious body and brought her to a private hospital, Beth Israel. The Mortal War Though Jocelyn remained in the state for weeks, her friend, Madeleine, heard of what happened and came to Clary in New York to tell her that she knew what will wake Jocelyn. Clary traveled to Idris to see Ragnor Fell. The warlock, however, was killed before they could get to him but was able to leave Magnus a message, telling them what they needed to do to wake Jocelyn. With Jace, Clary was able to retrieve the Book of the White. With it, Magnus was able to concoct the potion that woke Jocelyn. She immediately returned to Alicante with Magnus to see Clary and to help in the war against Valentine. Though Clary was initially less than welcoming, Jocelyn apologetically explained to her their past, hoping to justify the lies she had made over the years. Knowing her son was alive, Jocelyn was also the one who realized that Jonathan was in fact the boy who befriended Clary and was impersonating the Penhallow cousin, Sebastian Verlac, not Jace. For the battle, Jocelyn, with the Alliance rune, paired herself with Luke. Afterwards, she and Luke attended Valentine's funeral. Before the victory party, Luke was offered a seat on the Council as the representative of werewolves. The offer involved staying in Alicante, so Luke told Jocelyn. With the news, Luke also finally admitted that he loves her. A speechless Jocelyn opted to let Luke stay, thinking it was what Luke wanted. His sister, Amatis, realized that Jocelyn loved Luke and told her to tell him. With Clary's encouragement, Jocelyn went after him before Luke could tell the Council his decision. They rejoined the others later that night for the fireworks show, hand in hand. Guilt over Jonathan With their apartment no longer livable, Jocelyn and Clary moved in at Luke's. Six weeks after becoming a couple, Jocelyn and Luke had become engaged and were planning for the wedding they were supposed to have that October. Despite everything, Jocelyn was also still having a hard time accepting that Clary was dating Jace and training to become a Shadowhunter. When her son, Jonathan, was revealed to have been resurrected after dying in Alicante during the Mortal War, Jocelyn was overcome with guilt and grief, blaming herself for allowing Jonathan's evil to grow, thinking she had the chance to kill him when he was a baby. Because of the gravity of the situation, the wedding was postponed indefinitely. One evening in November, two weeks after the disappearance of Jace with Jonathan's body, the bound Jace and Jonathan came to Luke's house, wanting to take Clary with them. Jocelyn was in the kitchen when she saw Jonathan, who continued to taunt her about Valentine. Jocelyn apologized for not killing him when he was born. When Jonathan told her that she should try to save him, she says it was too late for him, and that he was void of any emotions. She tried to kill him with Luke's kindjal, and when Jace began to bleed, Clary realized their connection and began defending both of them. When Luke arrived and was gravely injured by Jonathan, the frantic Jocelyn tried to hit Jonathan with the kindjal right before he and Jace left. Jocelyn immediately called for Luke's pack. While they were unable to fully treat him, they were able to stabilize him. Jocelyn, deciding that Jace would come back for Clary at Luke's, decided to go to Magnus, for help and for a temporary place to stay. There, Magnus told them that Luke was wounded by demon metal, and though he will not be able to help, the Praetor Lupus might; thus they leave Luke's fate to Jordan Kyle, a member of the organization and a friend of Maia, a member of Luke's pack. They then discuss what to do about Jace and Jonathan, and when the search for a weapon that will sever their bond was brought up, Jocelyn recommended the Iron Sisters and agreed to travel to them with Isabelle Lightwood, not Clary, much to her daughter's frustration. During a conversation later that evening, Clary kept insisting that Jace meant him no harm, Jocelyn, concerned for her safety, told her that everything that had happened to them so far was proof that they did not belong together, putting even more strain in their weakened relationship. The next morning, Jocelyn left with Isabelle for the Adamant Citadel, home of the Iron Sisters, oblivious to the fact that Clary had already left with Jace and Jonathan. The trip was futile, and when she found out where Clary was, she was enraged; but since she would be unable to do anything about it, she just hoped for the best. While waiting for Luke's cure, Jocelyn had realized that she had always loved Luke, even though she did not completely know it. When Luke was finally healed, she told him that she hoped he told her how he felt before she married Valentine, thinking she would have chosen him, and things would have turned out better, and that if Luke had been with her, she might have made better choices, particularly when it came to Clary. At the Seventh Sacred Site, Jocelyn was among the Shadowhunters who faced Jonathan and his Endarkened. The Dark War Weeks later, Jocelyn joined the other Nephilim and evacuated to Idris, during the peak of Jonathan's attacks on Institutes around the world, and she stayed at Amatis' old house with Luke and Clary. Since Luke was the werewolf representative on the Council, Jocelyn accompanied him during the meeting of the Downworld representatives. Tricked by the faeries, Jocelyn, Luke, Magnus, and Raphael Santiago were abducted and brought to Jonathan's custody in Edom. There, at the realm's Gard, Jocelyn was imprisoned separately from the others and was confronted by her son. When Clary and the others arrived, Jocelyn and the others were made to believe that Clary had decided to join Jonathan in exchange for their freedom, much to Jocelyn's surprise and grief. The truth was revealed soon after, however, when Clary stabbed Jonathan with the heavenly fire-infused Morgenstern sword. The sword burned away the evil in Jonathan, but since Jonathan had little good in him, this also killed him, but not before Jocelyn and Clary were able to speak with the green-eyed Jonathan that had no demon blood running in his veins. Jocelyn grieved for him once again as he died in her arms. Later, when Magnus summoned his father, Asmodeus for help, he transported Jocelyn and Luke, along with Jonathan's body, back to the Accords Hall in Alicante ahead of the others. After the war, the family returned to New York. Jocelyn and Luke continued planning their long overdue wedding, and the couple finally tied the knot in May 2008 at Luke's farm. Personality and traits Jocelyn is an over-all kind and caring person. Jocelyn is also quite stubborn and brave, traits which her daughter also seemingly inherited. Also like her daughter, Jocelyn tends to blame herself for things that are not entirely her fault. She is also a very overprotective mother, to the point where she would readily lie and leave her life behind, as well as risk her own life, to keep her daughter safe, willing to do anything for her daughter; while at first she thought this meant keeping her hidden away from the Shadowhunter world, she eventually realized, though struggled to accept, that it was the opposite. There was a time when she even loved Jonathan, her firstborn, despite his demonic nature, and had hoped to hide him away and save him as a child; at this point, her only sorrow for his son, aside from not being able to do anything about Valentine's experiments, was not killing him when she had the chance before he evolved into the evil person he had grown into. Prior to living her Shadowhunting life behind, Jocelyn was a naturally skilled and powerful Shadowhunter. She was mindful and considerate; even when she was in the Circle's later days, when they began hurting Downworlders, Jocelyn was reluctant to conform with their activities and had since carried the guilt of her choices with her. Physical description Jocelyn has a slim, compact figure, with small chests and narrow hips; she is also slightly willowy and tall. She has green eyes, long eyelashes, and sharp, well-defined features. She is often described as very beautiful and is said to look a lot like her daughter, Clary. Her long, curly red hair is a few shades darker than her daughter's. Skills and abilities * Nephilim physiology: Though no longer active, Jocelyn is still biologically a Nephilim. She possesses a variety of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to her by the blood of Raziel in her veins and also by the angelic Marks of the Gray Book. She also has power to perform tasks unique to their species, such as the ability to use and call on the power of angels for their seraph blades. This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, and coordination, which only improves over time and practice. Despite years of no longer fighting, she is still said to be quite graceful as well as lethal. * Reinforced angelic and demonic blood: While all Shadowhunters have the angel Raziel's blood in them, Jocelyn has a bit more in her due to doses of angel and demon blood, specifically Ithuriel and Lilith's, she unwittingly received from Valentine. Though this affected her to a lesser extent compared to Clary, this excess blood momentarily gave her the determination and focus to keep going and not commit suicide, as she had wanted to. The demonic blood of Lilith for the most part made her feel ill. These effects were temporary as when she inadvertently drank the two ichors, she was already fully grown, and over time, the effects bestowed by the ichor eventually faded. * Runic magic: Due to the angel blood in their veins, all Shadowhunters are able to apply runes on their skin without any real danger. These Marks, in turn, give varied effects that serve to benefit the wearer. Due to the extra angel blood she also received, Jocelyn also had the ability to use runes unknown to other Shadowhunters, though seemingly less than her daughter Clary. An example would be the rune they used to place three-dimensional objects within an otherwise flat surface or material, such as paper, by drawing or painting them into it. She is also able to withdraw the object at will. * Art: Jocelyn is a talented artist, painting mostly landscapes with such a distinct style that is recognizable by her style and brushwork. Relationships Valentine Morgenstern= Jocelyn was married to Valentine Morgenstern, but when Jocelyn realized her husband was evil, she rebelled against him and allied herself with Lucian Graymark, her childhood friend. After Valentine's plan against the Clave was unsuccessful, Jocelyn ran away from Alicante to protect her unborn daughter, believing her husband to still be alive. After Clary was born, she tried to shield her from the world of Shadowhunters to protect her. When Valentine reappears and kidnaps her, she goes into a self-induced coma. It was revealed that her husband had poisoned her food with demon blood so that her first child, Jonathan, was born with demonic nature. She then entered a stage of depression, and in an attempt to cure her, Valentine gave her blood from the angel Ithuriel, not knowing she was pregnant with a second child, Clary. He was also conducting the same experiment with the son of Stephen Herondale, later cutting his son out of the dead body of his mother. |-|Luke Garroway= Luke was Jocelyn's childhood friend, whom she had befriended despite the fact that she came from a prestigious Shadowhunter family and he came from a normal, unnoticed one. Luke cares very deeply for her and his reactions towards her daughter, Clary, are motivated by his love for her. When Jocelyn plotted to overthrow Valentine, she allied herself with Luke, who by then had become the leader of a werewolf pack. When they ran away to Paris, he offered to marry her, but she rejected him kindly. After Jace and Clary rescue Jocelyn from Renwick's, it was Luke who pays for her expensive private hospital room. When she was finally revived by Magnus Bane, it was heavily implied that she reciprocates Luke's feelings for her (possibly finally seeing her love for him). After the Mortal War, Luke finally reveals his love for her, but when she doesn't say anything back he suggests they "forget it" and leaves. However when Amatis comes onto the scene having overheard her brother's confession, she can instantly tell that Jocelyn loves Luke too through Jocelyn's facial expression and urges her to go after him; insisting all her brother had ever wanted was a life with Jocelyn. After some coaxing from Clary, who had also overheard Luke's confession, Jocelyn quickly runs after Luke. It was implied she did catch up with him as seen in the epilogue when, after arriving at the celebration of the successful war, Luke and Jocelyn can be seen holding hands and are obviously happy. It was revealed that she and Luke are to be married and are "disgustingly in love" as described by Clary. However, their wedding keeps getting put on hold due to whatever events are occurring in the novel. When Luke was mortally wounded and barely survives a stab wound caused by Jonathan and rests in order to properly heal, Jocelyn says how she wishes he had told her how he felt about her sooner so she would have "married the right guy". When Luke says she would have married Valentine anyway, she firmly states she would have married him (Luke) instead and says that if she had "things would have been different". However, Luke says how he doesn't regret how things turned out; telling her that if things had been any different, "they" wouldn't have Clary. Making Jocelyn happy since he said so "as though he was sure that Clary was his own daughter". Jocelyn and Luke stay together, Jocelyn comforting Luke about the Turning of his sister. Later they are both kidnapped along with Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago by Jonathan and the Seelie Court. Jocelyn was separated from the men and fears for Luke's safety. After they are freed from captivity, Luke comforts Jocelyn as she weeps for her dying son. They are then returned to Alicante by the demon Asmodeus. After the Dark War, Jocelyn and Luke are finally married, the ceremony being held at Three Arrows Farm. |-|Clary Fray= Clary is Jocelyn's daughter, whom she ran away with believing that Valentine, Clary's biological father,was still alive. Jocelyn cares very deeply for her daughter, sometimes coming off as overprotective. The catalyst for Clary's allying herself with the Shadowhunters was Jocelyn's unconsciousness. Clary initially believed this to be because of Valentine and his forces, but it was revealed that Jocelyn had contacted Ragnor Fell about a plan to keep herself unconscious in order for Valentine to never know where she hid the Mortal Cup, telling nobody about this secret except her acquaintance, Madeleine. When the antidote was revealed to be in the Book of the White and was such given to her by Magnus Bane, Clary realizes how angry she was toward her mother's lying to her about everything, despite the fact that this was done for her own protection. The two later reconcile. The two encounter more problems over Clary's relationship with Jace. Jocelyn firmly believes Jace to be exactly like Valentine and hence had trouble adjusting to him as Clary's boyfriend. When Clary questions if she'll ever be okay regarding her relationship with Jace, Jocelyn insists that as long as he loved her she will be okay with it. However, her actions prove otherwise. She was angered that her daughter continues to care about Jace due to his taking off with Jonathan. After he and Jonathan break into their home in an attempt to take Clary with them, she tries to kill Jonathan and possibly Jace as well. She, Luke and Clary leave the house when she states that Jace will come back for Clary as it was what Valentine did with her even after 15 years. The two take refuge in Magnus' home where the two argue over Jace and leading Jocelyn to yell that Clary and Jace aren't meant to be together. Stunned at her mother's words, this sends Clary into a fit of rage and leave the room in a huff. Determined to find more answers about Jace, Clary takes off with him in secret, much to Jocelyn's anger as well when she later finds out. She talks with Luke about Clary, concerned than she thinks she can never die, but Luke insists that Clary was just like her (Jocelyn) when she was younger; she believes that some things are worth dying for in life. Jocelyn finally was beginning to accept Jace a bit. She asks him to play the piano at the wedding, with a smile on her face. |-|Jonathan Morgenstern= When Jonathan was born, Jocelyn rejected at the mere sight of his eyes, feeling that her baby was not human and that something terribly wrong had happened. Nevertheless, she tried to bond with the child, even though Jonathan didn't behave like other babies; for instance, he would never cry. When Jocelyn found out what Valentine had done to her baby, she understood why she felt that way toward him. However, Jocelyn had kept a box with a few things of Jonathan. She looked at these things once a year, grieving for the lost of the child that she never had. When Jonathan and Jace burst in Jocelyn and Luke's house to take Clary with them, Jocelyn told Jonathan that she should have killed him when he was a baby, and tried to do so. By seeing that when Jonathan was hurt Jace would also be wounded, Clary stopped her mother, letting Jonathan and Jace scape. After Jonathan was stabbed by Heosphoros, the Morgenstern sword that Clary had filled with the Heavenly fire in order to kill him, Jocelyn could see what her son would have been if Valentine hadn't turned him into a monster. While Jonathan was dying in her arms, Jocelyn once more grieved for the death of the son that she should have had. Trivia * Jocelyn shares her name with a distant ancestor, Henry Branwell, whose middle name was Jocelyn.